Renly Baratheon (serial)
o.P. – od Podboju Aegona. |śmierć = Zabity przez cień w kształcie człowieka, którego twarz przypominała twarz Stannisa Baratheona |panowanie = |poprzednik = |następca = |płeć = Mężczyzna |włosy = Krótkie, ciemne |skóra = Jasna |miłość = Margaery Tyrell (żona) Loras Tyrell (kochanek) |sojusznicy = Robert Baratheon, Brienne z Tarthu, Catelyn Tully |wrogowie = Stannis Baratheon, Melisandre |broń = |ród = Baratheon |przynależność = Koniec Burzy |zawód = |pozycja = Król Końca Burzy Król Wysogrodu |wspomniany = |debiut = Lord Snow |ostatni występ = Duch Harrenhal |aktor = Gethin Anthony |status = Nie żyje |rodzina = Robert Baratheon – brat Stannis Baratheon – drugi brat Cassana Estermont – matka Steffon Baratheon – ojciec |tytuł = Król Siedmiu Królestw (roszczenia) Władca Końca Burzy i Krain Burzy }}Renly Baratheon – trzecie dziecko i syn lorda Steffona Baratheona i lady Cassany z rodu Estermontów. Lord Końca Burzy, Król Andalów, Rhoynarów i Pierwszych Ludzi oraz władca Siedmiu Królestw. Mąż Margaery Tyrell. Zamordowany w swoim namiocie pod Końcem Burzy w niejasnych okolicznościach, prawdopodobnie przez swojego brata, Stannisa. Wygląd zewnętrzny i charakter Renly był najmłodszym z braci Baratheonów. Miał dwadzieścia jeden lat. Był podobny do swego brata Roberta. Posiadał przystojną twarz, długie, ciemne włosy spadające na ramiona i niebieskie oczy. Renly był próżnym i dumnym młodzieńcem, ale w sumie niewiele wartym. Jego największą wadą był brak skromności. Łatwo zdobywał przyjaciół. Wielu ludzi porównywało go do Roberta. Jego pasją były polowania i uczty. Choć w książce nie zostało to wypowiedziane wprost, Renly najprawdopodobniej był osobą o orientacji homoseksualnej. Pozostawał w związku z Lorasem Tyrellem. Historia Urodził się w w Końcu Burzy jako trzeci i ostatni syn lorda Steffona Baratheona i lady Cassany z rodu Estermontów. Jego wychowaniem zajął się maester Cressen. Już jako dziecko lubił kupować sobie drogie, kosztowne stroje, oraz przebierać się i biegać po zamku, wykrzykując że jest Królem Burzy. W czasie Rebelii Roberta Renly był dzieckiem i razem ze Stannisem mieszkał w Końcu Burzy. W czasie oblężenia również przebywał w twierdzy. Kiedy Robert został królem, dał Renly’emu Koniec Burzy, a Stannisowi – Smoczą Skałę. Gra o tron Młodzieniec brał udział w Turnieju Namiestnika, gdzie zdobył wysoką pozycję. Renly planował sprowadzić na dwór Margaery Tyrell, aby Robert ją uwiódł. Spowodowałoby to wojnę domową z Lannisterami. Zanim plan doszedł do skutku król zginął, a Renly uciekł z miasta. Młodzieniec dostał się do Końca Burzy, gdzie wezwał swoich lenników. Potem wysłał propozycję swojego ożenku Mace’owi Tyrellowi z jego córką, Margaery. Lord Wysogrodu zgodził się. Razem wystawili ogromną armię, która pomaszerowała Różanym Traktem do Królewskiej Przystani. Starcie królów Renly maszerował z żółwią prędkością, co chwila organizując polowania, biesiady i turnieje, żeby zdobyć poparcie pospólstwa. Ponieważ Joffrey miał swoją własną Gwardię Królewską, Renly stworzył Tęczową Gwardię, której zadaniem było strzeżenie króla. Każdy gwardzista przywdziewał inny kolor. Podczas turnieju w Gorzkim Moście do obozu sprzymierzonych przybyła Catelyn Stark, żeby omawiać ewentualny sojusz między Młodym Wilkiem a Renlym. Wydarzenie to zbiegło się w czasie z zaatakowaniem Końca Burzy przez Stannisa. Renly zostawił w Gorzkim Moście piechotę i z samą konnicą wyjechał naprzeciw bratu. Catelyn Stark naciskała na Renly’ego, żeby porozmawiał z Stannisem i spróbował dojść do porozumienia. Rozmowy nie doszły do skutku i spotęgowały jeszcze niechęć rodzeństwa. Renly miał zaatakować Stannisa o świcie. Kiedy Brienne z Tarthu zakładała mu zbroję w towarzystwie Catelyn, do namiotu króla wleciał dziwny cień. Według Brienne był to cień króla Stannisa. Zamordował on Renly’ego, a większość jego ludzi przeszła wtedy na stronę Stannisa. Pojawienia Galeria Renly Baratheon.jpg|Karta Renly-ego Renly Margaery.jpg|Renly i Margaery 300px-Renly Baratheon 2 by henning.jpg|Grafika przedstawiająca Renlego File 185605 0 Game of Thrones Renly Baratheon.jpg|Renly na tronie Renly baratheon.jpg|Renly jako król Smokemonsterbaratheonfirstofhisname.png|Śmierć Renly’ego Kategoria:Królowie Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Końca Burzy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Królewskiej Przystani Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Ród Baratheon Kategoria:Rycerze de:Renly Baratheon en:Renly Baratheon es:Renly Baratheon fr:Renly Baratheon it:Renly Baratheon nl:Renling Baratheon pt-br:Renly Baratheon ru:Ренли Баратеон zh:蓝礼·拜拉席恩 Kategoria:Lordowie Końca Burzy